Dude, I love your sister
by Srorywriter101
Summary: Sam Uley, the incredibly protective big brother of... Bella? What happens when Paul imprints on her? LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

-1"Rise and shine, Bella!" Sam shouted, thumping on my door. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Go away Sam!" I shouted, hearing him laugh, "I don't want to go to school!"

"I know, but you've gotta," he said, and I smelt bacon cooking. With a groan, I rolled out of bed, ran into my en-suite and jumped in the shower. I was dressed and ready in half-an-hour.

"I'm going to kill you," I said, grabbing my bag, "One of these days, Sam. I can't believe you're making me go to school!"

"Aww, Bells, come on. School ain't that bad, is it?" He gave me a worried look, and I shrugged.

"It's not that bad," I said, "But it doesn't mean I have to like it,"

He laughed, and kissed me on the forehead.

"See you later," I say, going towards the door.

"Hey, I've got some people coming round later. Paul and Jared. In the year above you?"

"Yeah," I said. I'd noticed they'd missed some school, but they must have been working for Sam. They hadn't really noticed me too much, a nod in the corridor, because Sam was my brother.

"Well, I don't suppose you could cook us a little something?"

I smiled, "And what's in it for me?"

"I'll up your curfew," he said.

"Hmmm. I don't know, that might get me to buy the stuff,"

"Aww, come on. Here, I'll give you money," he pulled out his wallet. Throwing sixty dollars at me, he asked me to go shopping and keep the change.

"Maybe," I said, shrugging, "We'll see,"

I made my way to the truck, amazingly without falling, and drove to the La Push school. The morning rain pounded down on my windscreen, and I dashed inside.

Jared smiled at me as he passed me in the corridor, which was new.

"Hey, Bella," he said, stopping next to me. I looked up, realizing how much he'd grown since last time I'd seen him. He must have gained at least 50lb in muscle.

"Hey, Jared. You're coming over tonight?"

"Uh huh. Sam asked me to beg you to cook,"

"We'll see," I said, smirking, "Maybe,"

"Paul's gonna ask you too,"

Right on que, Paul popped up. He too, had gotten bigger. His body was hot, really hot, and when I looked into his eyes, I froze completely. Hell, I think I even stopped _breathing_.

"B..._Bella_?" Paul said, "Well, fuck me,"

"Aww crap," Jared said, "Tell me you didn't. Please, tell me you didn't,"

"Sorry,"

"Sam's gonna kill you," he said.

"Tell me about it," Paul said. A grin spread across his features, and I my knees buckled. His strong arms caught me, and he didn't let me go. I looked back into his eyes and felt a sudden rush spread through my body like wildfire.

"Um," I said, "Aren't you going to ask me to cook?"

"Please," he whispered, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear, "Please, cook me something,"

"Ok," I breathed. A hand came down on my shoulder, making me jump out of my skin. A growl came from Paul's chest, but I shot him a look, and he fell silent.

"Hey Jake," I said, turning and hugging him. Paul started shaking beside me, and Jacob pulled me away.

"What's wrong with him?" Jake asked me. I frowned and looked at Jared.

"He's... um... jealous. I can't calm him, Bella, only you can. And if you don't, this won't end well,"

Ok, so now I was panicking. Was Paul some sort of maniac? Would he beat Jacob and I up? I couldn't let Jake get hurt. And, before I knew it, I was hugging Paul.

His tremors stopped, and he seemed almost surprised. I gazed into his beautiful eyes, and his arms came around me, almost automatically.

"Aww, fuck," I say, realizing I enjoy every sensation. His muscles are tensing and relaxing, and I can feel every movement. I could pull away, walk away with Jake, but I feel that somehow that would cause us both physical pain. And that couldn't happen to Paul. Anyone but Paul.

The thought that he was the most important thing in my life shocked me. I'd just met the boy, for God sake. I had the mental image of me saying 'I love you' and his running for the hills. No, I didn't think Paul would react well to that.

And yet...

His hand brushed my cheek, and I leaned into his touch. A smile flickered over his face, and then he went back to looking at me. He looked down my body, and made me blush furiously when he grinned.

The grin got wider when he saw my blush, and he skimmed his nose along my jaw, hovering his lips above mine.

"Bella," he whispered, and I leaned forward. The kiss was the best I'd ever experienced. Not that I had experienced a lot, by any means, but it felt as though there was actual electricity flowing through our connection.

If this was the kiss, wait for the sex...

I mentally scolded my head for thinking such thoughts. Although, I didn't blame it, Paul was _hot_.

The bell went, and I broke away from him.

"I'll see you after school," he said, kissing my forehead. I nodded and he and Jared walked away.

"What the fuck, Bella?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't know, Jake, I really don't," I said shaking my head.

"You coming?" he asked, walking down the hall.

"Nah, I'm going home, I need to talk to Sam," I said, and he nods.

"Catch you later," he said, heading in the opposite direction from me.

I knew Sam was going to be mad at me for not staying at school, but I needed to tell him about Paul. So, shrugging my bag up I started towards the doors. I decide to sweeten him up, and stop in at the shops, getting the ingredients for chilli con carne, knowing it was his favourite. Then I was home in a matter of minutes.

"Bella?" he called when I opened the door, "Why aren't you at school?"

"I need to talk to you," I say.

"God damn it, Bella! Why won't you stay in school?" he said angrily, shaking. I roll my eyes and walk towards the kitchen.

"What is it with fucking people shaking around me today?" I mutter under my breath. The bags were barely on the counter when Sam grabbed my upper arms.

"What did you just say?" he asked, his voice full of forced calm. His grip was hurting, and I struggled to get away, "Bella, what did you say!"

"I said, 'is it with fucking people shaking around me today'!" I shout at him, "Now let me go, you're hurting me!"

He released me immediately, "Sorry, Bells, I'm so sorry,"

"It's ok, Sam, I know. Now, let's take this next door, ok?"

We were sitting on the sofa when he turned to me.

"What did you mean?" he asked.

"Mean about what?"

"People shaking around you?"

"Um, well, that's kind of related to what I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, you go first,"

"Well, um, how do you know Paul?" I say quietly.

"Paul? He's... a friend,"

"What's he like?"

"Well, if he likes you, you could never have a better friend, and if he doesn't like you, then stay out of his way. Why, Bella, did Paul hurt you?"

"Why do you ask that, would he hurt me?"

Sam looked uneasy, "Paul... had a difficult childhood. I won't go into detail, out of respect, but his temper is very short, and it doesn't take a lot to annoy him,"

"Oh. He didn't hurt me,"

"Good, because friend or no friend, I would have hurt him,"

I shake my head, used to Sam's overprotective brother role.

"But Jared said..." I stop, wondering wither I'll drop anyone in it.

"Jared said what, Bells?"

"When I hugged Jake, Paul started shaking, and Jared said he was jealous," I mumble. Sam's silent, a look of realisation dawning on his face.

"Oh shit," he mutters. I look away. I hoped he'd be happy, "Do you like him, Bells? What do you think of him?"

"Um," I blush furiously, not used to talking about shit like this to Sam, "Well... I, uh... yeah. Yeah, I like him,"

"Ok," he said, letting out a long breath, "Ok, after I kick Paul's ass, we're going to have to explain some things to you,"

I growl at him, "Don't touch Paul!" and he raises his eyebrows at me.

"Or what?"

I whimper, "Something bad will happen, Sam, I can feel it. Besides, if you touch one hair on his head, I'll beat you to a pulp,"

A slight smile flickered across his face.

"You feel protective of him, then?"

"I guess. It's kind of confusing. But you should be thanking him anyway, he convinced me to cook,"

He laughed slightly, and I went through to the kitchen. Starting on the meal, I jumped out my skin when the front door slammed.

"… calm the fuck down…" Sam's voice drifted through. I left the kitchen and went into the living room, freezing as I spotted Paul, who was quivering under Sam's hands. When he saw me, his shakes got worse.

"You… left… me…" he managed to get out.

"Left you? I never left you!" I say, taking a step closer.

"Stay back, Bella, he's not safe," Sam said, and Paul growled at him.

"Don't order her around. She's _mine_. You hear me, brother or no brother, _mine_,"

"Paul, you're scaring me," I say, not moving. His eyes snapped up, locating mine in a second. A second later, his shivers stopped, and he straightened up.

"I'm sorry, Bella, can you ever forgive me?" he asked. Stupid boy, as though I'd say no.

"Of course," I tell him.

"Thank you,"

I smiled, and he took a step closer to me. But Sam put a hand on his chest.

"Well, _I_ sure don't," he said.

"Let it drop, Sam," I warn him. He frowns at me, "Do you want dinner?"

With a sigh, he lets go of Paul, who comes quickly over, taking me in his arms. He relaxed immediately, and so did I. the knots in my back. Sam brushed past, saying something about dinner burning, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going home? I nearly went crazy when I couldn't find you anywhere,"

I buried my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to Sam," I say into the muscles. I let my arms trail up his chest, and around his neck. His arms tightened around my waist, and we stood like that for God knows how long.

Eventually though, I heard someone's laugh, and looked away from Paul's chest. Jared had apparently just come through the door.

"What?" Paul asked him, sending vibrations through his chest, into me.

"Just never thought I'd see you this calm, man,"

A laugh sent yet more vibrations with me, but I wasn't complaining.

"You look good together," Jared said, taking a seat.

"Thanks," I say, blushing and burying my head back into Paul's chest. He laughed, oh so good, and kissed the top of my head.

After another moment of bliss, then I pushed Paul towards the sofa, and went into the kitchen. Dinner didn't take long to make, and I served it up. Sam had come back in from his garage, and was laughing with Jared and Paul. When I brought everything through, they sat looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You take some first," Sam said.

"It's not poisoned,"

"No, but we want to make sure you get some," Paul told me. I shrugged, taking a small plate, and sat back. As soon as I'd leaned away, they'd launched themselves. I'd been right to make lots extra. Sam's appetite was seemingly endless these days, and I guessed it would be the same for Paul and Jared. I was right.

I didn't talk much through dinner, just watched them talking and laughing. The doorbell went.

"Is this Monday night?" Sam asked me. I nod as I stand. Every Monday, Kim Winters comes for a sleepover. We've been doing it since we were young, and see no reason to stop now. I go and answer the door, hugging her close. She's my best girl friend, and we talk about everything.

"Hey, why have you got hot boys in your living room?" She whispers in my ear. Somehow, they hear, and chuckle. Both our faces glow red, and we giggle.

"Um, this is Sam," I wink at her. She used to crush on my brother when we were little, but her more recent fascination had been with Jared. Oh how she was going to blush when she realised she'd just called him hot to his face.

"This is Paul," I say, pointing at Paul. He gave her a wave, and she smiled.

"And this," I say, trying not to laugh, "Is Jared,"

Kim's mouth opened as she took Jared in. He was looking at his phone, and he looked up when I said his name.

They both gasped as their eyes met.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; In this story, Paul phased when he was eighteen, not sixteen. Bella****'****s seventeen right now, and will turn eighteen soon. Thank you, R+R please!**

"Oh God, two? How did the two of you imprint as soon as your phasing is under control? I've not even found mine yet!" Sam moaned.

"What the hell are you on about, Sam?" I ask, picking up on words which totally confuse me. Sam sighs, and Paul and Jared look uneasy.

"Well, Bells, that's what we wanted to talk to you about. I guess we'll have to talk to Kim, too,"

Kim, who's gaze had yet to waver from Jared, snapped her head to Sam.

"Talk to me about what?" She asked.

"Imprinting, and a lot of other things,"

So we sat on the floor, but Paul pulled me into his lap, and Jared pulled Kim into his. I leant my head back on Paul's shoulder, and I felt his hands snake around my waist.

Perfection.

"You both grew up with the legends of our small tribe. However, you don't know the whole picture,"

I shift my weight slightly, and felt Paul inhale deeply at the crook of my neck.

"Well… Paul, Jared and I… we're like the warriors in the stories," he says, watching us. I frown slightly.

"You're… what?"

"Wolves, Bella, we're wolves,"

"Wolves? Shit, Sam are you sure?"

He laughs, "Yes, I'm sure,"

"So… phasing is when you turn into a wolf?" I ask, and Sam nods, "And imprinting is…?"

"When a wolf finds their soul mate," Sam says, and my heart beat picks up, "Fate guides them to the person they're best suited to, and that she's the only thing holding them to this Earth, friends, family, jobs, they mean nothing to him. Anything the girl asks, he will do, anything she wants him to be, he will be. A friend, brother, lover, husband, anything. The moment he looks into her eyes, he's can't live if she doesn't,"

"Why are you telling us this, Sam?" I ask, though I think I already know.

"I imprinted on you, Bella," Paul says into my neck.

"And I imprinted on you, Kim," Jared said.

"Can I see you?" I ask, and they nod. In the backyard, while we stand back, the three of them start shaking violently. Resisting the urge to step forward and make sure Paul was ok, I watched as dark silver fur blew out from him, coalescing into a shape more than five-times his size.

"Paul?" I asked the dark silver wolf. He nodded his big head, and Jared and he came trotting over to us. I put my hand out and buried it in his fur. It was course at the top, but softer the further down I got. A bit like his heart, I suppose.

Kim didn't take it nearly as well.

"Fuck," I heard her say, and she took a step back. The fear was clear on her face, and Jared whimpered, laying on his belly in a submissive gesture. She shook her head, and turned and fled. And ear-splitting howl came from Jared, and he stood to go after her.

"Stop, Jared," I say. He looks at me, and his eyes look wild, "It's ok, she's just confused. I'll go talk to her, you stay here. Ok? I promise, she'll be fine. She'll just need to talk it through with someone who's in the same position,"

He nods, and I step away from Paul. He growls lightly, and I turn to face him.

"I'll come back to you, idiot," I tell him, tapping his muzzle lightly, "I just need to check on Kim,"

And so I run, to the beach, because Kim says the waves help her calm down. She's sitting on a driftwood tree by the water when I get there.

"Hey," I say, "You ok?"

"I don't like this," she says quietly. I frown.

"Why not? You've been crushing on Jared since you saw him, and suddenly he's willing to do anything for you, protect you for everything, and never, ever leave you? "

"But that's just it! He never even gave me a second glance before he became a wolf! And as soon as this happens, he's stuck with me. He'll hate me, eventually. He doesn't want me, if he had, he's have liked me before now,"

I never thought about it that way. Paul hadn't said one word to me before this, and now he'll die if I die? Oh god, Kim's right, he's going to resent me.

"I never thought of it like that," I whisper.

"I know, and I saw what you saw. The perfect man, but then you realize, he's been forced into it. I can't, I _can__'__t _force him into it,"

I nod, putting my arm around my shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" She asked me, but I couldn't answer her.

Two footsteps on the sand startled us out of our thoughts, and we saw Paul and Jared running towards us. Their faces were _furious_.

"Why are you rejecting me?" They both shouted at the same time. We were right, they were angry with us. Man, they must have realized they were stuck with us for life. It was then I noticed they were shaking, and I grabbed Kim's wrist and stood up. We moved back slowly.

"Calm the fuck down," I say, "And we'll talk,"

A full minute passed, and their tremors were finally gone. Paul took a step towards me, and I held up a hand up.

"Whoa," I say, and he stops.

"Please, Bella, talk to me in private," he pleads, and I feel myself melt.

I glance at Kim.

"Will you be ok with him alone?" I ask, and she looks hesitant, so I turn fully towards her, "Just tell him _exactly _what you think, don't let him scare you," she nods.

I heard Jared whine, and turned to him.

"She'll talk to you, but don't chase her,"

And so I go with Paul. Not touching him at all, just hoping he won't hurt me.

"Bella, please look at me," he says, stopping halfway up the beach. He sits on the sand, and pulls the shirt off his torso, putting it next to him, and gesturing for me to sit down.

I sit, and feel my eyes tearing. He's literally given me the shirt off his back.

"Don't cry, babe," He says, "Did I make you cry?"

"No, Paul, it wasn't you," I say, crossing my legs and turning to face him. I take one of his large hands in my small ones.

"Ok. Please, please tell me what's wrong. Last time I saw you, you seemed so happy. You didn't mind at all, in fact, you were going to bring Kim back for Jared,"

"But then I talked to Kim, and I realized how rash I had been," I said. He frowned at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Paul. Before you turned into a giant wolf, you didn't talk to me once. But as soon as you phase, you're stuck with me, for the rest of our lives,"

"Bella, before I was a wolf, I was a jackass. Still am, as a matter of speaking, but I was too blinded to see what was right in front of me,"

I shook my head, "I've heard about your womanizing ways, Paul, do you really want to give that up? For me?"

"Yes, Bella, a thousand times yes,"

"But only because you _have to_," I told him, "Admit it, if you weren't a wolf, you wouldn't want me,"

He shook his head.

"Bella, if I wasn't a wolf, I think I'd die within the next few years. I would be with you, eventually, but I would probably die before I got the chance to give you what you deserve,"

"Die? Paul, why the hell would you die?" I ask, terrified at the thought of no Paul.

"Bells, before I was a wolf, I was a bum. I drank heavily, I took drugs, I slept with countless woman, I got in pointless fights. Because I had nothing to live for, I was worthless. But now, _now_, I have you to live for,"

"Why do you think you were worthless?" I ask, almost in a whisper.

"Because it was what I was made to believe. From before I can remember, my dad would tell me it. And I believe him,"

"Tell me," I plead, looking into his eyes, "What happened to you, to make you so angry?"

"You won't like it, Bella," he warned.

"I need to know," I say, climbing onto his lap, "And you need to let someone in,"

He sighed, holding me close to his body.

"When I was born, my dad didn't want me. Didn't need a kid. Didn't need my mom. He used to hit my mom in front of me, shouting at her that she was a worthless, stupid whore. That it was her fault he was stuck with us, that she should have gotten rid of me when she had the chance.

"He started knocking me around when I was about five. I'll always remember the first time. I was playing in the house, and I knocked over his bottle of Jack," a shudder travelled through him, as he relived his past, "The smash echoed through the silent house, and I heard the bed upstairs creak, as he came to investigate. My mom was at work, because my dad refused to get a job.

"I was so scared, that I hid in the kitchen cupboard, leaving it a crack open so I could see when he'd gone. He padded into the kitchen in nothing but his boxers, and the silence pressed on my ears like dumbbells, and then he roared. He started telling me to come out, he wouldn't hurt me, I was his special boy. I didn't cave, no way was I going out there. Then he shouted 'If you don't come out right now, you little shit, I'm going to make you watch me kill you mother'.

"So I shot out from the cupboard, right up to him. I only came up to his waist, but that didn't stop him hitting me across the face. I flew into the wall, and then down into the glass. He left me there, the alcohol seeping into my blood, saying that I was just as worthless as my mother.

"I'll never forget the scream that my mom gave when she came home. I couldn't move, my legs refusing to move, and she had to carry me upstairs. She cleaned my wounds, and my dad watched from the doorway. She asked what happened, he said I must have fallen into the bottle, he'd never heard anything. I didn't speak, until she asked me, then I backed up my dad's story, and he nodded from the door. I don't think she ever believed us, but she didn't bring it up again.

"So my dad used to hit me, but never in front of her, until I was fourteen. Four years ago, my mom came home early and caught him hitting me. She started shouting at him then, telling him she'd had enough, she couldn't take it anymore, he was to leave, and never come back. He got her down on the floor, and lay on top of her, and whispered in her ear, 'I'm going to kill you both now. And it was all because of what you said. You've signed your own son's death warrant, you worthless, stupid whore, but I'll kill you first,'.

"I went crazy, and picked up a chair, smashing it over his head. He roared, just like he had when I was five, and launched at me. We rolled, three times, and I ended up under him. I clawed and kicked at him, fighting for my mother's life. But he picked my head by my hair, and smashed it off of the ground. I tried to fight the blackness, Bella, I really did, but I was weak and worthless, just as he said. I couldn't do it, not even for my mom.

"I woke up, covered in her blood. The sick bastard had pulled her body over, raped her, and cut her throat. He was just sitting watching me as I came around. I ran to the kitchen, and threw up everywhere. Tears were pouring from my eyes. My mom, the only person in the word who cared, was gone. Dead," Paul was really shaking now, and I laid my hands on his chest, calming him down.

"My dad just laughed, and I flew for him. He said 'she's never been such a lively fuck. I can tell you, she was trying to fight me off to help you. Gave me quite a release,'. I wanted to kill him, I think I would have, if someone had given me a weapon, but he was the one with the weapon. He hit my head, again, only this time with a baseball bat. I didn't even try and fight the blackness this time. There was safety in the dark.

"When I woke up, I was gagged and bound, and he was dragging me by the feet through the forest. He stopped in the middle of a clearing and sat me against a tree. Then he spoke to me 'If your mother hadn't had you, none of this would've happened. If you hadn't been born, I could have left, and she would never have gotten a single punch from me. _It__'__s your fault_,'. And I believed him, every word. It made sense,"

Paul started crying, and I kissed away the tears.

"Then, he came up to me. He bent down, and said 'No-one will care that I'm going to kill you. No-one is going to miss you,'. but he was wrong. I thought I was delusional, but I growling came from all around us, as though the forest was furious. And then, a giant black wolf came from the bushes. It walked right up to my dad, and bared it's teeth. I watched with mild interest, but my head was bleeding badly, and I was getting spaced.

"My dad kneeled to the ground. And the wolf turned into a man, a man I knew to be Sam Uley. He pulled on some cut-offs, and bent down and hissed in my dad's face 'I know _exactly_ what you've done. I'll be back for you, but I need to take you son to a doctor. Do. Not. Move.'. Sam then picked me up, and ran to some woman's house. I blanked out for the rest of it, but Sam later told me my dad had run, and he'd tracked him to an airport. He'd gotten away, but at least he was away.

"My mother was dead though, and there was nothing anyone could do. I sold the house, and moved to the one I'm in just now. Sam told me not to tell anyone about him, and one day I might join him. He then avoided me totally, and I was at rock bottom. I had nothing in my life, nothing mattered. So I took drugs, drank heavily, and slept with women to escape my life, to get away. Then, two weeks ago, I turned into a wolf. I knew vaguely what was happening, but I didn't expect to hear Sam and Jared in my head. Jared had phased the day before.

"Then, today was my first day back around humans, and I met you. Finally, something good in my life, something to live for. When I felt you trying to reject the imprint, I felt my heart break. No wonder you'd want nothing to do with me, I wasn't worth it. I don't blame you, Bella, if you don't want me anymore, after hearing my past,"

I leaned away, "Paul, don't say that. It makes me want you _more_. You've been totally open with me, you've told me everything, you've shown me your flaws,"

"And what flaw was that?" he asked.

"Undervaluing yourself. You still think you're worthless, and you're not. I don't deserve someone as special as you, and it's ok to cry you know,"

He chuckled, "Only you would want me after hearing all that,"

"I would hope so, because I won't be too happy when other girls check you out,"

"They won't," he says.

"They will,"

"And why would that be?" he asked, his smirk gracing his face. I was happier that he was coming back to the old Paul. I hit his arm lightly.

"Because you have a delicious body, and you know it!" I say, blushing and burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Hmmm, maybe, but I won't be too happy when the guys are checking you out," he said, kissing my shoulder.

"They won't, nobody does," I tell him, and he laughs out loud.

"That's not true. Even Jacob Black is in love with you. There's no way you can be oblivious to the fact that you've got the entire male population of our school in love with you. Half of the females, too,"

I giggle, "Not Jared,"

"No, ok, not Jared,"

"And not you either," I say. A sparkle appears in his eyes.

"Says who?" he asks, kissing my mouth like there's no tomorrow. His tongue presses against my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly grant. After a short fight for dominance, which he won of course, I pull away.

"Y… you love me?"

"Yeah, didn't you realize?" he asked.

"Well, I knew you were stuck with me forever, but I didn't know you _loved_ me,"

"Stuck with you?" he chuckled, "You make it sound like a punishment,"

"Isn't it?"

"No," he said, shaking his head and grinning, "It's the greatest gift I could have. Do you still doubt my loyalty? Whatever it takes to prove it takes to prove it, I'll do it,"

I shake my head.

"But that's just it. Eventually, you're going to get fed up, and resent me for it,"

"No, Bella, as long as it makes you happy, I'm happy. When you're sad, I'm angry at whoever pissed you off. If I pissed you off, I'm angry at myself, and sorry. You. Are. My. Life,"

I feel tears falling, and he wipes them away.

"That's not to say we won't have our ups and downs. We're only teenagers, after all,"

I hug him closer to me, noticing for the first time I'm cold.

"Well, I love you too," I tell him. He pulls me back to look at me, mouth falling in shock.

"Bella Uley, did you just admit you love me?"

**A/N; Please review! I need love! Hugs and kisses for you, and I'll update ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; thanks so much for all the reviews! I love reviews, and I hope you love the story! OK, no more delay…**

"Well… I… uh… yeah. Yeah, I did. And if you don't like it, deal," I say, sitting up a little straighter. He crushed his lips to mine, his arms around me tightening. My heart sped up.

"Babe, I like it," he murmured against my lips, "I like it very much,"

"Come on, Paul, Sam's going to start worrying soon," I sigh, standing up. I take his outstretched hand, and try to heave him up, but he won't budge. With a sharp tug from him, I ended up back in his arms.

"Nah, I like it better here. I could do without the annoying big brother," he said, kissing my mouth again. There was a heat low in my belly that was getting hotter.

"Paul," I gasped against his lips, "How can you make me feel like this. I've never felt this way before,"

"Bella, are you a virgin?" he asked. I stopped, pulling away, and blushing a deep scarlet.

"Why do you ask," I say, looking at the waves. Kim was right, they were calming.

"Just curious," he says, "Is that a yes?"

I take a deep breath, "Yes. Yes, I've never had sex before. Of any kind,"

"That's good, Bella, it makes me happy," he says, and I look for deceit on his face. When I find none, I can't help but be confused.

"How the hell can that make you happy? I won't know anything, you won't be able to be rough with me immediately, and you'll have to show me what to do,"

"Bella, I think you should know that as a wolf, I am naturally possessive. To think of you even being with someone else, to think of them touching your body… it makes me angry,"

His body had light tremors running through it, and I put my hands on his arms.

"Hey, hey," I whisper softly, "It's ok. You're my first everything, Paul. I've never even had a boyfriend before,"

He stopped shaking, "I don't understand. No-one's asked you out?"

"Well, yes, they have. But I was never interested. Kim called me picky, but I just couldn't see myself with them,"

"Thank you, Bella. I know it was unfair to get upset about the past, but just the thought…"

"Ok, calm. Can we go reassure Sam we're still cool. I never told him that I was ok with him being a wolf,"

"Yeah, alright," he sighed, standing with me and grabbing the shirt, putting it around me. I grinned, inhaling his scent.

"I hope Kim and Jared are ok," I say, stopping and biting my lips. Paul's quiet for a moment, turning his head.

"They're fine. Kim's telling him about her past,"

"Oh," I say, "Come on, wolf-boy, let's move,"

We walk at my usual pace, until Paul picks me up, swinging me over his shoulder onto his back.

"Hey!" I giggle.

"You wanted to get back," he says, laughing and running. I hold in a scream, and enjoy it. The wind stings my eyes slightly, but I love every second.

We're at my house in a matter of minutes, and I can see Sam pacing on the porch. He comes running over to us when he sees me.

"Are you ok? Don't ever do that again!" he shouts, and I shrink against Paul, who gives Sam a warning growl.

Sam stops, takes a deep breath, and calms down.

"What took you so long?" he asks Paul.

"I had to tell her about my childhood,"

I watch as Sam's eyes widen in shock, then snap to me.

"You… you're ok? I mean, you're not upset?"

"Nope," I say, hugging Paul fiercely, "I'm _angry_,"

"Angry?" Sam asks, and I can see Paul's face is equally puzzled.

"Well, duh," I say, "He got away. I swear, if he ever comes back here… I won't be nice enough to kill him,"

Sam laughs, and I smile, but Paul looks alarmed.

"What?" I ask.

"If he ever comes back, you're not getting anywhere near him," he says, his jaw set tight. I raise an eyebrow.

"Says who?"

"Me," he tells me.

"You and what army?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"The pack'll back him up. There's no way you'll get within a mile of him, Bella, he's too dangerous," Sam says seriously.

"Fuck this shit," I mutter, storming inside, "I just won't tell you then,"

I hear muttering outside, and Sam's slumped shoulders. He comes back inside, bounding up the stairs. When he comes down, I realise he's got my emergency bag I always have packed. He throws it outside to Paul, who catches it easily. Then Sam comes towards me, picks me up, and carries me outside.

"Put me down this instant, Samuel Uley!" I shout, but he says nothing. He hands me to Paul, kissed my cheek, and went back inside.

"Did I just get kicked out my house?" I ask quietly, as we walk through the woods.

"No, I just told Sam you were staying over at mine," he says.

"Why?" I ask, challenging him.

"Because we need to talk,"

No more is said on the way there. Eventually we stopped in front of a two story cottage that was deep in the woods. It was possibly the biggest house I'd seen in La Push.

"It's beautiful," I told him, rolling from his arms and walking up to the door. I turned the handle, surprised that it opened, "Don't you lock your doors?"

"Why would I need to? If anyone steals anything, I can track them. And it's not like I couldn't hear the heartbeat of anyone waiting to get me,"

I shrug, "I guess,"

I turn on the light switch, and look around. The door opens straight into the living room, just like in my own home, and there's a bunch of door around the place. I open one, finding a bathroom. Another holds a cupboard, and another an office. But the last on opens into a large kitchen/diner, and I gasp.

I step inside, and look around.

"You like?" asked a sexy voice from the doorway. I turned to see him leaning against the doorframe.

"This is definitely my favourite room," I say.

"I think I can change that," he says, shrugging off the wood and coming over to me. He kisses me softly, and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, and he carries me up the stairs at one side of the kitchen.

Opening one of the doors up the stairs, we tumble onto a large bed. Paul makes sure he's on top of me, kissing my lips roughly, and my hands bury themselves deep into his hair. His lips move from mine, travelling down my jaw, onto my collarbone.

"Paul, Paul, what are we doing?" I gasp out.

"What do you want to do, my Bella?" he asks, his voice low and sexy, and I feel myself growing wet. He growls at what I can only guess is the smell, and it really doesn't help my situation.

"Paul… help me… please… give me some… release!" I stumble over my words.

"Hmm, do you want me to pleasure you, pet?"

"Please," I beg.

"Perhaps, but tell me. Who do you belong to?"

"Please…" I whisper, my back arching, trying to get to him. I hear him chuckle at my antics.

"Soon, my Bella, but I need to hear you say it first,"

"You, Paul, you, ok? Now just fuck me already!" I shout at him. He raises his head, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Would you like that?" he asks, mouth coming up to my ears, and further away from where I need him, "Would you like me to do that?"

"So much…"

"I have to do what you want,"

"Then fucking hurry up!" I say.

"My poor Bella. So desperate for release. Perhaps I should help…"

I try and beg, but a strangled noise is all that escapes my mouth. He chuckles.

"Well, ok then, I guess," he smiles against my skin. In a second, my clothes are a pile of shredded material on the floor.

I blush like a traffic light as he takes me in.

"Oh Bella, my Bella, so beautiful," he murmurs, "I think you in an orgasm could only beat it,"

He leaves me, and I whimper from lack of contact. In a second he's back, and he catches my hands in his. I feel them being secured above my head. When I try and pull them away, I find they're secured there.

I watch Paul through hooded eyes as he makes sure I'm ok with it. Then he kissed my lips, and down my neck, past my collarbone, onto my breasts. As he takes one of my nipples into his mouth, and pebbles the other between his finger and thumb, I struggle against my restraints.

He switched breasts, making sure to give them equal attention. I start to moan, and my breathing becomes ragged. I didn't know it was possible to feel so much.

His lips continue down, placing open mouth kisses everywhere, leaving a trail of wet fire on belly.

He skips the most sensitive place in my body, and I growl in frustration, pulling again on my restraints. I feel him chuckle against my thigh, and my eyes roll back in my head with a moan.

His tongue suddenly darts out and touches my clit. I cry out at the new sensation, my hips bucking to get closer to him. His arm comes up and lays over my belly, holding me down.

He takes a long lick of me, and I can feel myself losing it already.

**PPOV**

I couldn't resist taking a long lick of her, and I nearly came in my pants. If I thought she smelled good…man her taste fucking drove me wild. But just now was all about Bella.

I'd told her about my past, sure she would run away screaming. I'd never told anyone all the details, except Sam and Jared, who had lived through it when I first phased. But my Bella took it all it her stride. My Bella. I loved it.

But I almost went crazy when she said she'd get my dad if he ever came back. She was not getting anywhere near him. He tried to take all the good things from my life, and Bella was the best thing that ever happened to me. If he got within one hundred feet of her, I'd kill him.

Not that I wouldn't kill him anyway.

I didn't even realize I'd stopped my actions with Bella until I heard;

"Paul, please,"

Her voice would be my undoing. Breathy and needy… perfect. With one more long lick, I let my tongue enter her, and pulling it out quickly. I pushed it in as far as it would go, and removed it again. Bella moaned. Hmm, it seemed my girl liked being tongue fucked almost as much as I enjoyed tongue fucking.

I slowly inserted on finger into her tight passage. She cried out, head thrashing. I was currently holding her lower half down, purely to frustrate her more, which in turn would give her a better release.

I pumped my finger slowly, and she moaned continuously, breathing erratic. When I felt she was ready, I pushed another finger into her. Again, a cry of pleasure came from her. I could tell she was close, and I let my tongue dance around her clit. Little mewing sounds escaped her throat, and I moaned against her. I brought her to the edge of pleasure, and then backed away again. Over and over, until I could smell the salt from her tears of frustration.

When I decided she had been through enough of my games, I pulled her clit into my mouth, and bit down lightly, at the same time as curling my fingers inside her.

Her scream echoed into the night, and I removed my fingers and lapped her juices up. Oh, my girl was a gusher. I was the luckiest man in the world.

"Paul!" she screamed again, and I looked up, seeing my woman in her orgasm. Fucking perfection. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes closed. Her hair was fanned everywhere, and her arms pulling on her restraints. I felt a huge surge of pride it was _my_ name she screamed.

_Mine!_ My wolf growled.

When she opened her eyes, I could see she was tired. Hell, I'd just prevented her orgasm for an hour, and then she'd had the first one in seventeen years? Yeah, she would be tired. Little Paul could wait another day to get some, Bella came first.

I untied the cloth I'd bound her with, and scooped her into my arms.

"How do you feel, babe?" I asked quietly, settling her against my chest. She curled into my heat.

"Like a puddle," she said happily. I laugh, and she puts her head over my heart. I watch as her eyelids flutter closed, and listened to her breathing, which eventually made me drift off into a relaxed slumber.

**A/N; Ok, so thank you for reading another chapter! Please review! It'll only take a wee minute, thank yoooooou!**


End file.
